1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image capturing, and more specifically, to an image capturing apparatus configured to allow a user to easily capture still images of an object at a time point as desired by the user and an image capturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When dynamic sporting events or fast-moving animals are photographed, a photographing technology that can quickly capture the moment is necessary. A related digital camera provides the technology in which one moment of a scene with a moving object can be quickly photographed by reading out data of an image sensor at a high speed frame rate.
However, because a minimum time is needed between the shutter release being pressed and the image data being read out from the sensor, it is difficult even for professional camera users to photograph a scene correctly that involves a fast-moving object, such as capturing a baseball at a specific point in time desired by the user (e.g., when a batter hits a baseball).
Accordingly, new technology is necessary, in which a camera user can easily capture still images of an object at the time point desired by the user.